The Only Explanation
by ilovetoJAM
Summary: A/N/ posted at MTT. It was her first family event that she had been to in years. Tonight though, she was ready.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. All credit goes to the amazing people who created the office.

* * *

It was her first family event that she had been to in years. Ever since she and Roy split up, almost 3 years ago to date actually, she tended to stay clear from anyone but her immediate family's parties. Tonight though, she was ready. She had a fiancé now. One she was actually happy to call hers.

She looks over her shoulder to see Jim, sliding a tie around his neck, smiling to himself. It was his first family gathering with her side of the family. Jim was more than excited. She had already met his extended family last year during his family reunion. It was easy for him. She was simply his "girlfriend." His family didn't know their true story. They didn't know that she was engaged. They also didn't know that he confessed his love for her only 2 weeks before the wedding. But she was okay with that. They knew and that's all that mattered.

She figured that tonight she would be hammered with questions about her wedding, or the cancellation of it to be exact. She would explain why, but just not in so many words. Jim helps her with the zipper on her dress, placing a kiss on her collar bone as he reaches the top. She hears the simple whisper of "beautiful" and feels herself blush. It amazing that after so long, the simplest of compliment can still do that to her. His kisses still make her dizzy. And when they make love she sees fireworks, sparked by the friction and raw love found between their bodies.

Jim gives her hand a slight squeeze as he opens her car door for her. As their relationship has evolved, that symbol has remained the same. With the squeeze of a hand, she knew everything would be okay. Even back when they were friends, he would do that in a sign of comfort. She knew he was there to help. After that fateful casino night, she knew she wanted him there to hold her hand forever, but not just as her friend. So she dumped Roy the next day. He was not thrilled. She didn't really give him much of an explanation. She just told him she had other plans for herself, and she couldn't see him anywhere in them. After ten years, Pam walked away from Roy content with the way she felt for herself. She knew then that she had made the right decision.

Her cousin, Miranda's, ceremony was beautiful. There were white roses in the aisles, as well as petals that were tossed by the flower girl on the way up to the altar. Miranda looked lovely in her strapless cream dress as she said her vows. Her face showed nothing but sheer happiness. Pam was happy to say she knew what that feeling was like now. As they exited the church, Jim grabbed her hand again as they walked back to the car to drive to the reception hall.

The reception hall is rather large for a hotel dining area in Scranton. There are several chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, all shining as the light reflects off of them and onto the large dance floor. 'Oh right, of course there's dancing' she thinks to herself.

"When am I going to see some of those famous Beesly dance moves?" he asks her. She thinks back to a time where it wasn't possible for him to see or even ask her about those dance moves. Sometimes it was still unthinkable that he would be the one helping her NOT be a dorky dancer. Well, at least that's what he told her he would do.

As Jim heads to the open bar to grab them something to drink, her aunt heads towards her and envelopes her in a hug.

"Pam, dear, who is that hunk of a man you brought with you?" her aunt asked. Aunt Mitsy always had been pretty blunt.

"That's Jim. He's my fiancé." She says with confidence. She zones out slightly, but still hears her aunt mutter something about good taste and congratulations. Pam thinks she responded with some sort of "thanks" but she just isn't sure. She wishes Jim would hurry with her drink. Then her aunt asks her the one question she knew was coming. Maybe aunt Mitsy would help her pass along the news.

"Pam, whatever happened to that other guy you were engaged to? Roy, was it?"

"Yeah, it was Roy. Um, we…decided that we wanted different things. We just…we were so different from when we started dating. He was Mr. Football and I was Ms. Artsy fartsy. We had been together for so long that I think we drifted apart. At one point, I loved Roy, I did," she looks up as Jim approaches and hands her drink to her. It seems like there was more to her explanation than she thought, so she took as Jim formally introduced himself. Mitsy looked back to Pam as if she knew there was more, so Pam continues. Jim somehow knew what was coming and once again squeezed her hand.

"Anyways, Mitsy, somewhere in the end, someone made me realize that I just wasn't in love with Roy anymore," she finished. She made a hesitant glance in Jim's direction, as if not to raise any suspicious rumors about her and Jim having an affair or something. But as she looked at Jim, she was practically glowing at him. She then sees the smirk on his face and gives him a quizzical look. That's when she hears Jim address her last explanation to Mitsy.

"It was Dr. Phil, wasn't it Beesly? What have I told you about that self help section?" Jim quipped back. She laughs, as do Jim and aunt Mitsy.

As her and Jim walk back to their car later that evening, after answering the same question every time she talked to someone, she had never been more positive that she had made the right decision. Jim opens her door for her, ready to say something she was sure could wait for later, so she grabs his tie and gives him a quick, yet passionate kiss, leaving him stark in place and her sitting in the passenger seat.

"You ready?" she asks him through the open window.

"I think the question is, are YOU ready, Beesly?" he says, as she laughs at his nonsensical joke.

"Suck it, Halpert!" And suddenly, it's like nothing ever changed.

* * *

A/N: Funny line here....reviews would be great, thanks =]


End file.
